


Splendid

by Selden



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: But hopefully suitably HISTORIC, F/F, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selden/pseuds/Selden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How shall I tell all the ways of Splendid Angharad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splendid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosedamask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedamask/gifts).



How shall I tell all the works of Splendid Angharad?

She wrote the laws of the Citadel.

_No unnecessary killing._

She stole her own self back from the Immortan.

_We are not things._

She stopped the great War Machine in its tracks.

_She went under the wheels._

She was the beloved of Furiosa.

_The first beloved._

She led us out to the Green Place.

_This is the Green Place._

 

_\--_

 

Angharad? Splendid Angharad?

Yes, I knew her. Little slip of a thing from Gas Town. Grew up in the shine of the towers, under the smoke. Even back then you could see she was set for the sun. Hair like spun gold. Legs, arms, all of her high gloss, one hundred percent top grade. Always asking questions, too. Busy, busy. They say her mother taught her her letters. They say her mother remembered the time before, that she put ideas in the little one's head. Big ideas. Too big for the space under these towers.

They say her mother got the bone rot and little Angharad goes to the Citadel for a cure. We thought the Immortan could do it all in those days, see.

She messed her face up before she went, though. Precaution.

Oh, I saw it. She took a knife to it, bold as you like. Didn't help her though, when the Immortan's girl-searchers found her.

No, I don't know who could have told them.

She never saw her old ma again, that's for sure. Buried her myself in the black earth, down where the shine is thick. Least I could do.

 

\--

 

Splendid Angharad!

Hear the story of the most beautiful girl from Bullet Town!

See her shining like the life in thirty thousand tons of purest chrome!

Hear how she melted the heart of fierce and fanged Furiosa, Imperator most historic, and how they led the great escape from monstrous Joe, the Immortan!

See her brave sacrifice, under the wheels!

And hear how she rose up again to ride with her love for all eternity, across the Green Lands!

Splendid Angharad!

 

\--

 

So they say she came from out there in the burn where the sun sets, but I know better see. Much better, better than the burn. She was one of us, you know it. You know it. One of us, back in the before. Under Joe. In the days historic. Yes, the bad days, of course. Bad days, very bad. Before the fall of Aqua Cola, and the spread of green. In the days of dryness and guzzoline. Back then she was one of us, white skin black eyes, waiting for the tick tick tick of her half life. Waiting to earn her first pretties, the engine under her skin.

But the mechanic said there was something else there instead. Said she was full life. Said she was for Joe.

She scarred up her own face, though, all the same. She was trying for an engine, of course. Trying like a good war pup should.

Back in the before, that was. Bad days.

Praise The Splendid Angharad!

Praise the V8!

 

\--

 

That was very kindly meant, I can tell. But I don't need a big name like that. I don't actually want to be historic, you know.

To be free, of course.

You're a kind person, aren't you, really. Your War Boys must love you.

I imagine they'd do almost anything for you.

No, not for him. For you.

Almost anything. They aren't meant to ask questions, are they?

I'm going to keep asking, you know. Where you came from.

Where did you come from, Furiosa?

Well. Someday.

I'll keep asking.

All the same, I wish you hadn't said it. I think he heard you.

 

\--

 

So these are her bones, see? That's all of Splendid Angharad. See how shiny they are?

Yes, I know, but the Imperator herself brought them back from the dry lands.

The Splendid Angharad told her exactly where to look. In a vision.

I have had many visions of her myself.

I can relate them all, for some small consideration.

Sweet Aqua, that's a good consideration, now.

Or fruit from the high gardens.

A fine lady such as yourself must have such things.

No?

Well, they have performed many miraculous cures. See all the marks and tokens? See all the leavings of the grateful many? Splendid Angharad!

Touching the bones is extra. They could probably help with that arm. One old geezer, he grew back his whole jaw. Splendid Angharad!

No?

Well, you have to believe, anyway. You have to have faith.

A fine lady such as yourself must have such a thing?

No?

Nothing?

I hope your other arm rots off! Ugly old bogan. Splendid Angharad!

 

\--

 

Angharad was stubborn as fuck, I can say that for her. Would have been good to have her around in these our current days, I can tell you that much.

She'd probably have made things worse, though. All that idealism. If Joe couldn't shake it, those buggers from Bullet Town sure as hell wouldn't have. Not a diplomat, our Angharad.

But a leader, yes. Well, she led us, didn't she.

I always reckoned she came from right here. From the Citadel. She sure as hell didn't come from out in the wastes, I can tell you that much. No idea what to do with a knife, let alone a gun.

You can see it in their eyes, people who were born here. People who grew up seeing green.

More now, of course.

And with Angharad, the more she read, the more often old Joe came for her, the stronger it got. Green behind the eyes, like sun-dazzle.

She was right, though, wasn't she? One way or another. Mustn't forget that.

All that idealism.

And you look at the Dag and Cheedo, still all hooked on each other's hearts after all these years, and you think that she had that too. If only for a little while. I'm glad of that, more glad than I can say.

Her and the Imperator, of course. Cracked those cold eyes open like a green shoot through concrete.

You didn't know?

I guess you've been away for a while.

I guess they wouldn't have told you, anyway.

 

\--

 

In the days when the water still came up from the earth, there was a girl called Splendid.

_Splendid, Splendid._

In the days when there were people thick as flies on the face of the dead, there was a girl called Splendid.

_Splendid, Splendid._

In the days of guns and in the days of guzzoline, there was a girl called Splendid.

_Splendid, Splendid._

And in those days, Splendid said -

Splendid said -

Come on, girls!

Splendid said -

Is there anybody there?

 

\--

 

So you're feeling pretty sorry for yourself, huh?

Did you really think that scarring up your face would keep him off?

It's not your face he's interested in, is it.

I know.

I know.

Well, I guess you have that to be proud of. Not many get to mark up the Immortan's property and live to tell the tale. Out on the roads, it's the kind of thing they'd call historic. Call it splendid.

It's my job. I'm good at my job. I don't have to like it.

It doesn't matter where I come from.

I said, it doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter.

Furiosa. Imperator Furiosa.

I earned it.

Like I said. It doesn't matter.

Of course, I already know your name. It's Angharad.

You earned something too, I guess. Angharad.

Splendid Angharad.

 


End file.
